Data communications have evolved over time to make use of a number of different communication mediums. A copper wire communication medium, for example, was originally used to communicate voice data from one telephone to another in a plain old telephone system (POTS). As applications arose that required more bandwidth, additional communication mediums, such as co-axial cable and fiber, were developed to support delivery of the increasing data traffic. Recently, with the development of portable devices, wireless or over-the-air communication involving both long-range (e.g., 5-10 miles) and short-range (e.g., 30 to 100 feet) communication of data have been developed to permit the portability of these applications. Further, cords and other fixed communication means that restrict movement have been replaced with wireless data communication to remove these restrictions and improve mobility.
Wireless data communication typically involves transmitting data as a signal of one or more frequencies which propagates through the air, which in effect represents a wireless communication medium where the specific frequencies are commonly referred to as channels. Unfortunately, many electrical devices are not properly shielded and, as a result, may “leak” signals into the designated wireless channels. These leaked signals constitute noise in these wireless communication channels used for wireless data communication. This noise may impact the quality of communication over the wireless communication channel resulting in errors when a receiving device recovers the data from these noisy wireless communication channels. As many applications, such as wireless headsets used with cellular phones, require mostly error free data to accurately reproduce a telephone conversation, these errors may substantially impact a perceived quality of a given application.